Juste une vie de plus
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : Le plan était le bon. Retourner dans le passé, défaire l'innommable, affronter le monstre et le vaincre. Le vaincre oui, mais à quel prix ?


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Anticipation Avengers 4 : Le plan était le bon. Retourner dans le passé, défaire l'** **innommable** **, affronter le monstre et le vaincre. Le vaincre oui, mais à quel prix ?**

 **Bon voilà, faut que j'arrête les fan art parce que certains me donnent encore de nouvelles idées, mais avec celui-là c'était presque impossible de ne pas essayer d'écrire quelques lignes donc voilà !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise et un grand merci pour les review.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Juste une vie de plus**_

Depuis l'affrontement avec Thanos, les choses s'étaient accélérées. Après la sidération, les Avengers survivants avaient décidé de reprendre le combat, de retrouver Thanos et de le vaincre… de le vaincre en réparant ce qui pouvait l'être, en effaçant son claquement de doigt, en ramenant les disparus… ceux qui étaient partis en poussière et puis les autres quelques autres en tous cas...

Et parmi ceux-là… Pour Thor, il n'y en avait qu'un qui comptait… Un qui lui avait menti une fois de plus… Un mensonge pour un bien au final…

\- _Je ne vois pas l'avenir. Je ne suis pas un sorcier…_

Un ton agacé, énervé et une autre phrase… une insulte adressée à Frigga par le Kurse…

\- _Sorcière…_

Et elle n'avait pas nié… Cette mère dont il avait tant pleuré la mort, elle n'avait pas nié… Sorcière… Oui, elle l'était… Avec tous les dons qu'on leur porte ? C'était cela la question que Thor s'était posé. La question à laquelle son petit-frère avait fini par répondre avec un léger sourire énigmatique.

\- Sorcier ?

Ce petit sourire qu'il aimait autant qu'il l'insupportait. Un sourire qui, là voulait dire une seule chose : assurément… Sorcier comme cette mère qu'il aimait au-delà de tout. Sorcier… Ne faisant donc rien sans rien… Un sacrifice voulu, incompréhensible sur le moment, mais qui avait fait basculer tout le reste à la manière du battement d'une aile de papillon, conséquence directe d'un tsunami des milliers de kilomètres plus loin…

Alors, et bien dans cette étrange bataille où ils avaient réussi à réécrire une partie du passé, Loki était là lui aussi, luttant du côté des Avengers, ce qui les interloqua dans les premiers instants, mais finalement, tous les coups de main étaient les bienvenus et Loki… Loki était un dieu… Un dieu sorcier puissant et dont les pouvoirs n'étaient pas à remettre en question. Il était un atout… Fort, résistant et avec une connaissance de Thanos que peu avait…

Une connaissance dont il aurait aimé se passer, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser son frère en voyant dans son attitude à quel point il craignait le Titan Fou, mais aussi à quel point il était prêt à les aider pour le vaincre. Courage et détermination se dégageaient de son attitude et Thor était fier, fier de son petit-frère, qui n'avait pas failli depuis que le combat avait commencé…

Le combat…

L'ultime combat où tout le monde semblait avoir jeté ses forces dans la bataille, Thanos comme les Avengers et tous savaient qu'il ne prendrait fin qu'à l'extermination de l'un des deux camps.

La lutte était donc violente et acharnée. Le Titan Fou ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on tente de lui tenir tête. Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre à son œuvre. Comment ces avortons avaient-ils pu tout remettre à plat ? Comment avaient-ils pu rendre la vie à tous ces parasites ? Il ne supportait pas cette idée et donc, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, les détruire tous… jusqu'au dernier… Ces supposés héros, ces Avengers. Il allait les massacrer !

D'un revers de la main, il frappa violemment Iron Man qui encaissa le choc et voltigea à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tony se redressa en titubant, la puissance brutale de Thanos était en soit un obstacle. Il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer. Il fallait l'exterminer, pour que plus jamais il ne puisse poser sa main sur la galaxie. Il activa donc ses répulseurs et se releva avant d'ouvrir de nouveau le feu et de repatir au combat.

Dans la cohue, Thor se démenait lui aussi, abattant Strombreaker sur la tête des ennemis les plus enhardis à l'attaquer. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait le reste de la bataille. Il surveillait ses amis, prêt à intervenir pour leur venir en aide. Tous semblaient vraiment avoir fort à faire. Captain America faillit même se faire surprendre par Corvus, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de le frapper. Une longue lame lui transperça la poitrine et Loki l'agrippa par derrière sifflant de rage à son oreille.

\- Tu te rappelles, tout ce que tu as pu me faire ? C'est à moi maintenant de me venger.

Corvus tenta de se dégager, mais d'une lame qui jaillit dans son autre main, le jeune dieu lui trancha la gorge, décapitant même son corps en le laissant tomber au sol. Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie de le faire payer. Loki frémit et redressa la tête, tombant sur Proxima qui armait son arme et s'apprêtait à tirer sur Black Widow. Loki frémit.

\- Non !

Le jeune homme bondit, écarta l'espionne russe, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le tir qui le toucha en plein milieu du dos. Loki laissa échapper un gémissement et bascula en avant. Il s'attendait à heurter le sol, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un bras passa autour de sa poitrine et Thor l'attira contre lui.

\- Loki !

Le dieu du tonnerre avait suivi toute l'action. Il avait hurlé, mais son frère ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et il l'avait vu avec effroi sauver la vie de Natasha en mettant en danger la sienne… En se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier… Thor avait couru pour le rejoindre, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

\- Je te tiens.

Loki gémit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là, murmura Thor en tentant d'ignorer que le sang coulait abondamment sur la main qu'il avait plaquée sur son dos.

\- Pardon, murmura Loki dans un hoquet qui fit remonter du sang dans sa bouche.

\- Non, laissa échapper Thor en comprenant que la blessure de son frère était mortelle. Non ! Loki !

Sa deuxième main se glissa derrière sa nuque, un geste presque anodin tellement l'aîné avait l'habitude de le faire que se soit pour l'apaiser ou le soutenir.

\- Ça va aller Loki.

Mais son jeune frère répondit par un râle et son corps sembla finir de s'affaisser dans ses bras. Thor se sentait terrifié. Il était en train de mourir.

\- Loki !

Le râle se fit plus douloureux et la tête du jeune blessé bascula à l'arrière pendant que son corps finissait de s'écrouler. Thor sentit son souffle se figer. Il était en train de mourir.

\- Loki ! Accroche-toi ! Je suis là ! Loki !

Mais il n'obtint aucune réaction et cela lui glaça le sang : aucune réaction, pas même un râle cette fois et son corps totalement inerte dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Non !

Thor hurla et se laissa tomber à genoux toujours en tenant son frère fermement contre lui.

\- Loki ! Ne meure pas ! Loki ! Je t'en prie !

Les suppliques de Thor furent interrompues par une clameur qui lui fit redresser la tête. Thanos était là, aux pieds de Steve, de Stark et de cet homme panthère que Okoye avait eu si peur de perdre et il était mort.

Ils avaient gagnés. Ce monstre était mort. Tout le monde semblait toucher par l'euphorie, tout le monde semblait avoir retrouvé l'espoir, tout le monde sauf Thor… Thor se moquait bien de cette victoire et de qui avait donné le coup de grâce à ce monstre. Il se moquait bien des cris de joie et de toute cette agitation. Il se moquait bien de savoir que les armées unies parvenaient à repousser de plus en plus facilement les lambeaux de l'armée titanesque… Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était Loki, là, dans ses bras, inerte… Totalement inerte… Et il ne remarqua même pas Natasha, debout à côté de lui, figée à la fois de douleur et d'horreur. Elle aurait aimé faire un pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout était de sa faute… Thor laissa ses doigts caresser doucement la nuque de son petit frère.

\- Non Loki ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça… Ne meure pas… Je t'en supplie ! Loki !

Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser tout comme les tremblements, des tremblements douloureux d'impuissance.

\- Allez petit-frère !

La main de Thor pressait plus fort sa nuque.

\- Ne meure pas… Je t'en prie Loki… Je t'en prie…

Mais le jeune homme était dramatiquement inerte et Thor déposa sa tête dans son cou en murmurant d'un ton suppliant.

\- Je vous en prie… Ne me l'enlevez pas… Je viens d'aider à sauver des millions de vies à travers l'univers… Je n'en demandais qu'une en échange… Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Allez Loki ! Une vie pour des millions… Loki ! Loki ! Une seule vie !

Thor tremblait de plus en plus, serrant plus fort son frère dans ses bras, espérant percevoir un léger souffle de vie, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

\- Loki !

Son cri était sauvage et désespéré.

\- Pitié… Je ne veux pas te survivre… Je ne veux pas te survivre… Allez petit-frère… Toi qui arrive si bien à tromper la Mort, ne me laisse pas… Pitié, ne laisse pas…

Alerté par la souffrance de Thor, qui contrastait avec les scènes d'allégresse tout autour d'eux, Strange se rapprocha des deux frères.

\- Thor ?

Ce dernier leva un visage baigné par les larmes dans sa direction et le magicien remarqua aussi le sang qui s'étalait autour des deux frères.

\- Laissez-moi, murmura Thor.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Il est mort, répondit l'asgardien d'une voix teintée de rage et de désespoir.

Sa main pressa plus fort la nuque de son petit-frère.

\- La victoire n'était pas pour moi. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour aider à sauver tout ces gens et voilà ma récompense.

Ses larmes le terrassèrent pendant qu'il s'écroula en tenant son frère toujours serré dans ses bras.

\- Voilà ma récompense…

Thor fit basculer doucement Loki pour l'allonger dans ses bras, luttant contre la nausée en voyant le sang qui tâchait ses lèvres, son menton et ses joues. Ses doigts passèrent sur son front.

\- Voilà ma récompense… Mon petit-frère… Dans tous les scénarios, je ne pouvais le sauver c'est ça ?

Le magicien frissonna, comprenant parfaitement la question et répondant dans un souffle.

\- Non, il était condamné.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y avait des scénarios où, aves la victoire nous mourrions tous les deux

\- Oui.

\- Alors il fallait prendre celui-là… Je ne veux pas lui survivre…

Le magicien sentit son cœur se nouer devant la détresse de Thor, la détresse de ce frère qui était en train de voir s'étendre une partie de lui-même.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde s'en moque bien de toute manière.

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- L'heure est pourtant à la fête… Votre victoire, vos récompenses… Moi, je vais devoir accepter la mienne… Ma récompense morbide… C'est dingue Loki… Si tu savais comme je te comprends à ce moment précis. Comment peut-on trouver l'envie de vivre en sachant qu'on a tout perdu… Je te comprends petit-frère… Je sais pourquoi tu as lâché cette lance là-haut sur le Bifrost… Si seulement je pouvais lâcher moi-aussi…

Strange fut frappé par toute cette douleur dans les propos de l'Asgardien et il la comprenait. Gagner, mais se retrouver seul ; gagner, mais perdre le dernier être qui nous reste. Il s'agenouilla et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thor et l'autre sur celle de Loki.

\- Il ne faut pas dire une telle chose…

\- Je ne voulais qu'une vie sur des millions.

\- Je sais, c'est injuste, mais il n'est pas mort Thor…

Thor sursauta, baissant les yeux sur son frère toujours inerte dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ?

Strange fit déplacer sa main sur les lèvres de son jeune frère et Thor sursauta : un souffle, un léger souffle.

\- Il est en vie… Je vais vous aider, murmura Strange pendant que Thor braquait sur lui des yeux effarés. Tout ira bien… Votre récompense pour le courage dont bous avez fait preuve ne sera pas la Mort.

Thor frémit agrippant la main de Strange.

\- Il était mort… C'est vous ?

\- Non… Il ne l'était pas.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je…

\- Thor, il est gravement blessé. Nous devons le sortir d'ici sinon, il finira vraiment par mourir.

\- Et vous répondrez à mes questions ?

\- Je pense que vous aurez mieux à faire que de répondre à mes questions. Venez ! Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Thor acquiesça, baissant la tête sur Loki… Loki qui respirait faiblement… Loki qui était en vie… Alors, oui, il avait des questions… Des dizaines de questions, mais tout ça attendrait… Strange avait raison, l'important était de le sauver.

\- Allez petit-frère, encore un effort. Tu peux le faire… Courage. Tout ira bien. La mort ne sera pas ta récompense…


End file.
